Del amor y otros demonios
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: No existen dioses ni demonios; y esos que no son ni esto ni lo otro, son los peores de todos...


**Del amor y otros demonios.**

 _Es el demonio, padre mío… el más terrible de todos._

 **»** Del amor y otros demonios. — _G. García Márquez._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El dios finge dormir, dando la espalda a la ventana donde los demonios se agazapan cada noche.

Eso es lo que se dice.

Pero allí no existen dioses ni demonios, sólo existe el cuervo de un ojo que lo observa todo mientras los dientes le castañean bajo los labios rectos. Han pasado tantos años que, al igual que la libertad, los recuerdos parecen haberse ido. Pero son los fantasmas del pasado los que no le dejan olvidar y los que le arrebatan la libertad; nombres, rostros y palabras que cada noche le persiguen disfrazados en sentimientos que no desea que vuelvan: Shindō, Momoi, Kan y Domon…

Pero la victoria es contagiosa, y esta se esconde temerosa tras algunos de los muros de ese lugar en el que él es prisionero y monstruo. No dios ni demonio: monstruo. Pero cada noche que el cuervo de un ojo se va a dormir, se repite que como él, el Dios finge dormir y da la espalda a la ventana donde los demonios bailan cada noche pidiendo morada.

 _No lo cree._

Porque el demonio ya está allí frente a él, observándole con un rostro angelical y sangre escurriendo de las comisuras de sus labios en forma de corazón. Ese demonio se esconde tras un bello rostro de porcelana y cabellos púrpuras; un par de ojos del color de la sangre y la esclerótica negra. Senji la observa allí con la ropa desarreglada y el cabello despeinado, es una belleza cruel y descarnada.

El demonio no se presenta, no hay oportunidad cuando es la guadaña del antebrazo del cuervo la que se dirige a su cuello para rebanarle en dos. El demonio sigiloso sonríe y en un movimiento rápido ha capturado con un tentáculo su guadaña. Senji respira ruidosamente cuando esa sonrisa le paraliza los músculos. Es un demonio completo, es la muerte, la maldad ha tomado forma humana y se esconde tras la blusa desarreglada y el trozo de sostén con encajes negros que resalta a la vista en el par de voluptuosos senos.

—¿No tienes hambre? —lo preguntó con una voz cálida y seductora, como una caricia bajo las sábanas y de repente se sintió nervioso cuando la lengua resbaló por la guadaña de su antebrazo, lento, sin dejar de observarlo tras esos anteojos rectangulares de apariencia inocente, acariciando con la lengua la piel y la guadaña hasta el lugar exacto donde las venas corrían inflamadas.

Respirando agitado, el dios pensó en lo tonto que fue al imaginar un poco más inocente a ese demonio.

Ignorando la provocación, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas ante la inclinación que dejó al descubierto la ropa interior. Cuando el Dios intentó cerrar el ojo para mantener la cama, no logró volver a dormir esa noche. Eran un par de tentáculos los que le acariciaban y un par de palabras mudas las que le impedían pensar con claridad.

—No es necesario hacer mucho para torturar a tus víctimas, Senji Kiyomasa.

El cuervo mantuvo cerrado su único ojo toda la noche, con las venas hinchadas y el corazón disparado en su pecho. Porque eran los ojos de Rize, así de color rojo, los que encerraban tanto misterio y dolor; y los que más le cautivaban. El dios esa noche no pudo dar vuelta a la ventana, porque los demonios agazapados tras ella ya habían ingresado en esa celda reforzada, sin ventanas, sin puertas, sin ductos y sin escape. Esos demonios que acariciaban el cristal y susurraban que les dejaran entrar esa misma noche le susurraron un: " _Ven a la cama para consentirte un poco_ " y el dios, aunque omnipotente, ocasionalmente se toma sus momentos de descanso.

Todo porque aquello: los cuerpos destazados de un par de guardias de seguridad, el charco de sangre en el piso y los ojos rojos fijos en él, con la ropa desarreglada y el sostén a la vista, las piernas largas, el cabello despeinado, las venas bajo los ojos, la lengua traviesa, los dientes desdeñosos, la guadaña y los tentáculos, más allá de repetirse que le incomodaban, le resultaban sádicamente satisfactorios.

(Rize era tan sádica como hermosa)

—Vas a matarme.

—No, voy a destruirte.

Porque no existían dioses ni demonios, y esos, esos que no eran ni esto ni lo otro, eran los peores de todos.

* * *

Pues sería mentir sino dijera que es para Luffy, porque finalmente encuentro a a alguien que shipee esta pareja como yo ;_; /huye antes de que Luffy la mate por haber borrado el fic de nuevo.


End file.
